1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus in which a carriage is moved by fixedly attaching the carriage to a timing belt which is rotationally moved by a driving source and, more particularly, to a printing apparatus of this type in which the carriage can be effectively fixed when this apparatus is carried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in serial type printing apparatuses, a serrated toothed belt called a timing belt is rotationally moved by a pinion gear of a DC motor or pulse motor, thereby carrying the carriage fixed to the timing belt. However, in such a printing apparatus, the carriage could be freely moved due to vibration or the like during transportation from the factory to the location of its use, so that the carriage collides with the side wall or the like of the apparatus main body and parts might by broken. The carriage is gnerally fixed to the apparatus main body upon transportation to prevent such an accident and fixing means such as a screw or the like is usually used so far.
FIG. 1 shows an explanatory diagram in this case, in which a carriage 1 is in contact with a side wall 2 and the other end of the carriage is fixed by a screw 4 through a stopper member 3 in such a state. However, the user must use a tool such as a driver 5 or the like to remove this stopper member and an explanatory diagram regarding a method for removement of the stopper member as shown in FIG. 1 is needed.